A cyclic olefin ring-opening metathesis polymerization method that utilizes a transition metal compound as a catalyst has been well known in the art. W and Mo that belong to Group 6 in the periodic table, Nb, Ta, Re, Zr, Ti, Ru, Os, Ir, and the like have been known as the center metal of the metathesis catalyst. In particular, since a catalyst system that includes ruthenium is not easily affected by a catalyst deactivation component such as water and an alcohol, an improvement in the catalyst system that includes ruthenium has been extensively studied in recent years.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a method that subjects a cyclic olefin to ring-opening metathesis polymerization using a ruthenium benzylidene compound in which two neutral electron donors such as triphenylphosphine or tricyclohexylphosphine are coordinated as ligands, adds a modifier to the polymerization solution to terminate polymerization, and hydrogenates the ring-opening cyclic olefin polymer under hydrogen pressure.
Patent Document 2 discloses a method for producing a hydrogenated ring-opening metathesis polymer wherein a cyclic olefin is subjected to ring-opening metathesis polymerization using a ruthenium carbene complex in which at least one heteroatom-containing carbene compound is coordinated to ruthenium as a metathesis polymerization catalyst, and at least some of the carbon-carbon double bonds of the resulting ring-opening metathesis polymer are hydrogenated. Patent Document 2 discloses a ruthenium compound represented by the following formula (a) and a ruthenium compound represented by the following formula (b) as the ruthenium carbene complex.
wherein R111 and R112 are a hydrogen atom, a C1-C20 hydrocarbon group, or the like, X11 and X12 are an arbitrary anionic ligand, L11 is a heteroatom-containing carbene compound, and L12 is a heteroatom-containing carbene compound, an arbitrary neutral electron donor compound, or the like.
Since the hydrogenated ring-opening cyclic olefin polymers disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2 exhibit excellent transparency, electrical properties, and the like, the hydrogenated ring-opening cyclic olefin polymers are useful as an electrical insulating material for forming a pixel separation film and a planarization film of an organic electroluminescence (EL) device, a gate insulating film and a protective film of a thin film transistor (TFT), and the like.
However, an electrical insulating material that exhibits more excellent transparency and electrical properties has been desired along with the recent development of science and technology.
Patent Document 3 discloses that a ruthenium compound having a structure similar to those used in connection with the invention is useful as a metathesis polymerization catalyst.